


Can you hold it?

by fievrerosex, lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol cries during sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Hair-pulling, I tried to be funny I swear, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Me pretending to know how this works, Omorashi, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Top/Bottom Versatile Park Chanyeol, Watersports, sex against window, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fievrerosex/pseuds/fievrerosex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Chanyeol's small bladder is full and he wants to pee. But Baekhyun wants him to hold it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Can you hold it?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V012
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

Park Chanyeol is a big man. Everything about him is big. He has big round eyes with overflowing emotions, big ears that make him look like the cutest jumbo on earth, a big bright smile that can power the whole SME building, big arms that can hug at least 3 of his friends together, and a big heart that is filled with nothing but love. 

And a big dick. 

The only thing small about Park Chanyeol is his bladder. God probably thought they were being hilarious when they installed a teeny tiny bladder inside this-6-feet-1-inch-tall overgrown puppy.

So, Chanyeol ended up with a bladder that requires him to take a trip to the bathroom almost every two hours. In his defence, he drinks a lot of water. 

Just like now. 

He is inside his boyfriend, cock buried deep into Baekhyun's gut while Baekhyun's trying to hit an F#5 with his moans. 

But Chanyeol has a small weak bladder, and he's gotta pee. He pulls his cock out of Baekhyun's. 

Baekhyun turns his head so fast, Chanyeol thought he might get whiplash. 

"What? I swear to God Park Chanyeol, if this is another one of your teasings, I'll bite your dick off."

The threat is serious. But Chanyeol's gotta pee. Right? 

"I have to pee," Chanyeol jumps off the bed. "I'll be quick, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun has 30 seconds before Chanyeol disappears inside the bathroom. Baekhyun's mind replays Chanyeol's words 10 times in those 30 seconds, and his mouth goes on autopilot. 

"Chanyeol, stop."

Chanyeol hard breaks on his way, almost tripping over his feet. 

"Come back here."

Chanyeol wants to go back and bury his cock inside his boyfriend's sweet pussy. But Chanyeol's gotta pee. 

"I'll be quick. I promise Baekhyun." 

But Baekhyun's brain has convinced him that this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. 

"Baby, come here."

And then Chanyeol's brain goes, "Oh fuck" because what the fuck? Baekhyun is using that voice, and his brain starts blaring red sirens with "Go back to Baekhyun, go back to Baekhyun."

Chanyeol's feet start to move on their own as if he’s in a trance, and he is in front of Baekhyun in less than 30 seconds. 

"We'll try something new. Can you hold in your pee?"

Chanyeol looks distraught. 

"You can say no anytime," Baekhyun adds quickly sensing Chanyeol’s dilemma.

Chanyeol calculates the pros and cons inside his mind quickly. The pros seem to weigh down on the cons. Chanyeol gives out a blinding grin and jumps on their bed, landing beside Baekhyun. Baekhyun doesn’t need any more instruction, he is on his four in seconds.

Chanyeol pushes his cock inside Baekhyun. Chanyeol has never experienced this before. The warmth and the tightness. Every millimetre of his hard flesh is so sensitive. It kind of burns, the pressure from Baekhyun's smooth walls. Chanyeol takes a few seconds to cool his head before he tries to move his cock. Much to their dismay, it becomes unbearable for Chanyeol to keep his cock going in and out of Baekhyun. By the second thrust, his legs give up, and his waist becomes soft. He pulls out and slumps on the bed

"I can't, Baek," Chanyeol takes deep heavy breaths. "I can't."

Baekhyun quickly encircles his arm around Chanyeol, rubbing his lower back. "It’s alright, baby. You did well."

Chanyeol calms down after Baekhyun whispers some sweet nothings in his ears and spoils him with some belly rubs. 

"Fuck me, Baekhyun," Chanyeol suddenly proposes.

"What? You want me to fuck you? Like right now?" Baekhyun’s soul almost flew out of the window. 

"Yeah. I wanna try," Chanyeol’s tone is firm and confident.

Chanyeol gets up from the bed and stands in front of the big glass window, tentatively parts his ass cheeks. Baekhyun's eyes sweep over the pink fluttering hole. 

"This is going to be so dirty." 

Baekhyun grabs the lube and walks over to Chanyeol. He squats down on his ankle in front of Chanyeol's parted ass cheeks. Baekhyun circles his fingers around the hole.

“It looks like you could use some massages. Looks so stiff.” 

Baekhyun’s breath on Chanyeol’s exposed hole makes the taller one tremble.

"You know people can see you from here, right?" Baekhyun raises one of his eyebrows.

"I know," Chanyeol takes a deep breath and bites his lips when Baekhyun's fingertips slightly prod into his hole. "But when has that ever stopped you?"

"This is why I love you the most," Baekhyun lets out a low giggle, amusement twinkling in his eyes. He playfully bites Chanyeol's left cheeks. 

Chanyeol winces a little from the bite. "Behave, pup." 

"Hmm? Getting bolder I see. Not afraid that I'll walk out if you keep being a brat."

"I'd like to see you try,  _ daddy _ ."

"My baby is so feisty today," Baekhyun's voice grows more nasally and high-pitched, "Let's see how long you can keep up the act." 

Baekhyun sticks out his tongue and licks a fat stripe at Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol draws in a sharp breath from the sudden wetness on his sensitive part. Baekhyun parts the fleshy cheeks and buries his head even deeper. Baekhyun continues to lick and slurp at the expanse of Chanyeol’s moans and cries.

“You’re such a greedy pup,” Chanyeol’s cockiness speaks, hanging to their last thread.

His fierceness only earns him a hard spank on his asscheek which sends him crashing his forehead against the glass. 

“Bad dog,” Chanyeol whines in pseudo annoyance from the hard impact. 

Baekhyun pays no heed to Chanyeol’s antics and keeps his focus on his revenge plans. He pushes his tongue deeper inside and keeps mouthing at Chanyeol’s entrance. Chanyeol’s hole quivers around Baekhyun’s tongue. Every flick of Baekhyun’s tongue goes straight to Chanyeol’s cock. His lower tummy tightens from the pressure, cock and balls becoming even tauter.

Chanyeol hears the sound of the cap opening and braces himself against the glass with his hands for the intrusion lest his forehead suffers another thudding collision. True to Chanyeol's anticipation, Baekhyun's slim fingers start massaging the tender spot along with his tongue. Baekhyun starts navigating across the soft walls, prodding and probing against the flesh. He adds another finger resulting in the cavern becoming cramped from so many objects stuck inside. 

“So tight, baby. Can’t even move my fingers,” Baekhyun withdraws his tongue and adds the third finger. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol curses from the three nimble fingers working magic on his cunt. “Bet you like that.”

Baekhyun curves his fingers inwards to find that familiar spot both he and Chanyeol is looking for. He gives a particularly hard nudge upon finding Chanyeol's sweet spot, coaxing out a loud nasal moan from Chanyeol.

“Bet  _ you _ like that,” Baekhyun retorts back with a dark chuckle.

Baekhyun keeps working his fingers until he deems Chanyeol’s hole loose enough to take his cock. He stands up, lathers his cock with copious amounts of lubes and drives inside Chanyeol with barely any warning. 

Chanyeol throws his head back from being opened by the thick long object, almost thrashing his head against Baekhyun's. 

"Easy there, baby. Haven’t even started yet," Baekhyun tsks, an evil satisfaction dancing on his face. 

"Then start doing someth---," Chanyeol grits his teeth.

Chanyeol's voice is cut off mid-sentence with Baekhyun pile driving his cock inside Chanyeol's hole. Chanyeol’s body jerks, his legs almost giving out from the fierce onslaught. 

"Been a while since we did this, baby. Your pussy is sucking me up so good." 

Baekhyun hooks both his forearms under Chanyeol’s underarms and places his palms on the glass, trapping Chanyeol’s body between his own figure and the window. This new position makes Chanyeol’s cock caged between his abdomen and the glass. The newly added pleasure makes Chanyeol’s mind go all buzzy and hazy. 

But Chanyeol still has to get back to his boyfriend. He removes his hands from the glass, not fearing another collision or falling on the marble floor from his legs going limp since Baekhyun is now holding him.

He snakes one of his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun’s hole is already lubed up and loose. In Chanyeol’s mind, he calculates it should be easy to stick his fingers inside Baekhyun’s pussy with his long arms. He slides his hands lower down the crack of Baekhyun's ass and pushes his forefinger inside the unsuspecting Baekhyun.

“Fucker,” The sneak attack almost makes Baekhyun who thought Chanyeol was reaching out to him for a support curse in his Bucheon dialect.

Baekhyun is fuming but Chanyeol still has the audacity to laugh. Baekhyun captures both of Chanyeol’s naughty hands and pins them on the glass with his palm. His other hand goes down to Chanyeol’s crotch and smacks on Chanyeol’s balls. Hard.

Chanyeol’s laughter is short-lived. He nearly wet himself from the hard impact. Baekhyun doesn’t give him time to recover from the shock, another spanks lands on his cock.

“Behave,” Baekhyun breathes against Chanyeol's shoulder. “Or I swear to God I’ll make you cry today.”

And just like that, all of Chanyeol's bravery, cockiness board the flight to Mars and leave at once. Chanyeol goes completely still and limp against Baekhyun’s body.

“Good boy,” Baekhyun sucks at the tender flesh of Chanyeol’s neck. He starts giving out lazy, shallow thrusts while his hand caresses all the way up and stops at Chanyeol’s nipples. They are all kind of perked up and pink from arousal. Baekhyun pinches one of them. 

Chanyeol whines, from both his nipple being and Baekhyun’s laziness. Chanyeol pushes his hips back into Baekhyun’s cock which only earns him another spank on his cock.

Chanyeol really cries this time. Tears prickles at his big almond eyes, his lips turning downwards. At the same time, his spine tingles from pleasure. It’s both parts exhilarating and terrifying. He tries to hold back, he still wants to enjoy this sweet torture a little more. 

“Told you to behave, didn’t I? Now, stay still and warm my cock.”

Chanyeol quietly follows Baekhyun’s orders. Baekhyun takes his time pinching and tweaking Chanyeol’s soft nubs. Chanyeol squirms and mewls under Baekhyun’s weight from the ruthless pinches and pullings.

"Where did all that boldness go? Vanished in thin air mmm, baby?"

Baekhyun releases Chanyeol’s hands and holds Chanyeol’s hips instead. He pulls out his cock and jackhammers his way into Chanyeol’s hole in a second. 

Baekhyun can’t see but Chanyeol’s face contorts into all shades of surprise to pure bliss. His mouth lets out a soundless moan from Baekhyun’s onslaught. 

“Please, like that, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol begs desperately. 

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s hair with one hand and pulls his head backwards. Just as Chanyeol’s ears align with Baekhyu’s lips, he speaks. 

"Teasing me like that, riling me up- all these tricks so that I can fuck you like this?" Baekhyun enunciates each word with gritted teeth. 

Chanyeol’s neck strains from being pulled backwards. Every sensation his body feels, they shoot pleasure through his entire nervous system. It’s almost like his body is conditioned to feel only pleasure whenever he’s with Baekhyun. And true to Baekhyun’s words, it has indeed been a long time since his entrance has been breached. The sudden intrusion of Baekhyun’s cock inside him along with his full bladder, it quite literally makes Chanyeol suffocate from pleasure. 

Baekhyun lets Chanyeol’s head go. He slips his fingers inside Chanyeol’s mouth for his tall boyfriend to suck on. Chanyeol happily swirls his fingers around the long digits. Baekhyun’s fingers inside his mouth provide somewhat soothing and grounding effects to Chanyeol. Chanyeol looks down while sucking onto Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun’s cock creates a bulge on Chanyeol’s already bulged stomach. His squished cock is leaking precum along with some transparent liquid. The possibility of what the transparent liquid could be, makes Chanyeol softly moan at the filthy sight.

While Chanyeol is enjoying Baekhyun’s fingers and moaning at his filthy inner thoughts, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol’s prostate. He gives it a hard poke with his cockhead making Chanyeol scream around his fingers. 

Baekhyun is quite satisfied with the reaction he got from Chanyeol. He wants more. He picks up his pace. He snaps his hips fast and hard. His thrusts are very precise, continuously hitting Chanyeol’s prostate.

Chanyeol’s cock twitches violently at each thrust of Baekhyun’s cock. It’s impossible for Chanyeol to keep control. His lower abdomen stirs and the tightness in his cock keeps building up. His ballsacks feel like they’re made of rock. Chanyeol can feel tears prickling in his eyes.

"I can't hold it in anymore. Please, Baekhyun," Chanyeol cries tears of pleasure. 

"I'm not even halfway. You're already giving up, baby?" Baekhyun chides, taking his fingers out of Chanyeol’s mouth. 

"Baekhyun, please," Chanyeol chokes and sobs.

Baekhyun hooks two fingers under Chanyeol’s jaw and turns his head around. Chanyeol’s pretty face is all messed up. Tears are clinging onto his eyelashes, his rosy cheeks are completely washed with his tears. There is also a trail of saliva dribbling out of the corner of his mouth with his tongue peeking out a little, all thanks to Baekhyun. Chanyeol's face makes Baekhyun want to play with him more.

“Look at you already crying,” Baekhyun says in a sugary voice. “Didn’t you want this, hmm, Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol is a loss of words. His brain is not cooperating with him to produce some coherent and tangible words. It simply wants Baekhyun to fuck him senseless. 

“Look at me while I fuck you,” Baekhyun’s neck veins are popping out from arousal.

Bekhyun grips Chanyeol’s hips even tighter and brings his hip slamming down onto his cock. The crisp sound of the impact rings around the room. Chanyeol’s asscheeks and thighs start to burn from Baekhyun continuously impaling him on his cock with full force.

Baekhyun groans against Chanyeol’s ears. The tight heat of Chanyeol swallows his cock so deliciously. 

“Swallowing my cock so good. Love your cunt so much,” Baekhyun moans out in absolute ecstasy. 

Chanyeol cannot keep up with Baekhyun’s pace anymore. His head falls back and he rests it against the glass. His mouth is hanging open. He draws in a sharp and deep breath with his open mouth. The saliva keeps running down his chin, his tongue almost fully lolling out.

A stream of hot water crashes against the glass along with Chanyeol’s white thick cum. But Chanyeol is far too gone to make sense out of it. He sobs and hiccups from pleasure while Baekhyun ruins his hole with his deep thrusts. The overstimulation makes his body spazz and convulses in Baekhyun’s hold. 

Baekhyun is almost reaching his peak too. His thrusts become sloppy and uncoordinated. Not after long, he releases deep inside Chanyeol’s cunt.

Baekhyun takes a step back and lets go of Chanyeol’s hips. Without Baekhyun’s support, Chanyeol’s body sways in the hair once or twice like a leaf and then he starts to fall back. Fortunately, Baekhyun catches him on time and takes him on his lap. He then pulls both of them away from the mess and settles onto the carpet. 

A takes a while for Chanyeol’s brain to function. He blinks away the remaining tears and his eyes become more focused and clear. Chanyeol’s brain replays the last few scenes inside his mind. As soon as Chanyeol registers them, his whole body burns from shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chanyeol hides his face in his palms, humiliation gnawing at his heart. 

"Shh. You did so well, baby. You did so good. I'm so proud of you," Baekhyun tightens his arms around Chanyeol’s tall frame.

"B-but I didn’t. I couldn’t hold it in." Chanyeol hiccups. 

"I said you could let go anytime. You did perfect, sweetheart," Baekhyun rains sweet praises along with kisses onto Chanyeol’s face. “This is only our first time trying this. You did so well, baby.”

With Baekhyun’s soothing words and kisses, Chanyeol slowly calms down. Baekhyun hands him a bottle of water to hydrate himself. 

“Next time, I’ll mark you like a real dog,” Baekhyun smirks darkly against Chanyeol’s ears.

Chanyeol chokes on his water from those words, looking up at Baekhyun with big widened eyes.

"Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?" Baekhyun smiles down sweetly at Chanyeol like an angel. If anyone saw him now, they definitely wouldn’t be able to tell that it was the same person who was talking about scent-marking his boyfriend with his piss.

Baekhyun laughs at the bewildered expression of Chanyeol. He places a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s pouty lips and walks away to get wiping towels.

While Chanyeol just sits there with his open mouth and a water bottle in his hand.


End file.
